ImmaGoten
ImmaGoten is a Youtube Imma account created on Febuary 24, 2011, for the adorable character- Goten Son. Currently she has 1574 subscribers, and 1,514,246 upload views, with the numbers growing every day! History One day, watching ImmaVegeta 's videos, ItsCalledHonesty wondered why there was only a Vegeta Imma (that she knew of, there were others, but she only knew of the one). That was when it hit her. She should make an ImmaGoten- because he is her favorite character, and tends to actually act like him at times. At that point, she quickly contacted ImmaVegeta, asking him permission- not wanting to really "steal his idea". After the a-okay was given, she went ahead and created ImmaGoten and became one of the first! Excited, she uploaded many videos. After those videos were uploaded, she began to grow busy, with the end of her High School Year and the entrance of her first year of College. She went very inactive and was presumed dead, until she made a comeback video in October. Since then, she is still struggling to maintain her activity, and is doing much better than before. She hopes to get into a rhythm of uploading videos every week or even more. Since then, she became curious in the Immas as a community, and joined them. But after a while, she's decided that she doesn't really want to be too in depth with the whole community thing. She will keep doing what she loves- uploading clips of Goten for others to enjoy as well as pop back in and say hello to some of the Immas, and even help run the ImmaCommunity Forum. But she has become annoyed with many of the ImmaCopies, ImmaJerks, and just the fact this whole Imma thing is being really "overrated"... as in, there are too many shit Immas that only do this to get popular. But she is still open to new friends, and loves her fans. She tries to repsond to as many comments as possible. Origin ImmaGoten is based off of the character Goten Son, in Dragon Ball Z/GT. Goten is a happy-go-lucky character that loves sweets, always embarking on adventures with his controlling best friend Trunks. He likes fighting as a child, but once GT comes along, he becomes more interested in girls. His favorite food is strawberry , daifuku , and pocky sticks (which the creator behind ImmaGoten actually loves!) Goten is the son of Chi-Chi and Goku, and younger brother to Gohan. ImmaGoten picked this character because ever since she was a kid, she loved him. She could always relate to him, especially back then when she was a young kid and all. Trivia *She loves heavy music such as Greeley Estates, The Word Alive, Asking Alexandria, etc. *She also enjoys Pokemon, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and most 90's cartoons. *Her current location is, Michigan- the glove state! *She owns three rabbits- they're her babies. *She is going to college for photography, and hopes to be a wildlife photographer. *She has been to Japan, but no other place outside of the United States- not even Canada! *Her determination is great despite her busy days- she always comes back! Category:History Category:Origin Category:Trivia